A Night Alone, A Morning Together
by sdara1
Summary: A phone call and morning after shot of Castle and Beckett. Castle's gone on a book tour and calls Kate to check up.


**Disclaimer: All characters go to the brilliant Andrew Marlowe! **

Kate lay, quietly asleep in her bed. It had been a long day, with the case still unsolved, and her writer wasn't around to help.

_Her_ writer. It still sounded so weird, but so wonderful at the same time.

She had been alseep for nearly three hours when her phone started ringing on her bedside table. Kate rolled over and, without looking, picked up the phone.

"Beckett," she grumbled, unhappily.

"Kate! Hey!"

The voice on the other side of the phone was way too perky for dispatch or Espo calling with a body.

"Castle?" She hadn't been expecting him to call that night, but couldn't say she was disappointed.

"Hey-uh, sorry, where you alseep?"

"Yeah, it's two in the morning here."

"Oh, right." Castle realized just how stupid he had been. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I forget about the time difference here."

He had been gone for nearly two weeks and six days- Kate was counting- on a book tour for his latest book, and it was really starting to piss her off.

"It's fine. Hard to sleep without you here anyways."

Castle wasn't sure if this was actually _his_ Kate talking, or a sleep deprived Kate talking. He decided to tred lightly.

"How is everything?" He asked cooly.

"Fine. Everyone at the precint misses you. Ryan and Espo ask me every day how long until the book tour is over. I think Gates might even be starting to miss you-" she was cut off by his laugh. That laugh she missed so much.

"And you?"

"I miss you. God, Castle. Seriously how long until the book tour is over?!" She said, half joking, half really wondering when he would be back in her bed.

"I miss you too. It's lonely here in my hotel room."

Kate sat up and flipped on the light the sat on her bedside table.

"So, there's something I have to tell you," he started. He had no idea how to tell her this, especailly after she finally admitted to missing him after nearly three weeks apart.

His silence was starting to worry her. "Castle?"

"So, what are you wearing?"

"Oh no, don't you dare change the subject. What do you have to tell me?"

There were a few moments more of silence. Kate was really starting to get worried. "Castle?"

"Paula wants to extend the book tour."

More silence. She didn't know what to make of this. "Oh, um, how long?"

"Two more weeks."

Even more silence. Now he was the one worrying. "Kate, if you want or need me home, I can come home-"

Her heart fluttered like a seventeen year old girl at his use of the word _home._ It was crazy what one little thing he said could do to her.

"I don't have to stay. I'll-"

"No, Cas. This is your job. Uh, I guess, don't worry about it.

"You guess?"

"This isn't ideal for me, but it's your job. You wouldn't ask me to not do my job."

"Wow. You never fail to amaze me," he said almost breathless.

She tried to conceal the smile that crept across her face, and then realized there was no point since he wasn't even here to see it. He could practically hear her smile.

"I better let you sleep, since you have to go out and hunt bad guys tomorrow."

"Day off tomorrow, but sleep yould be nice."

"Good night, Kate."

"Night, Castle."

Kate hung up the phone and leaned back against the head board. She did not at all want to sleep after that conversation. He was going to be gone for two more weeks? Four weeks was bad enough, but now six? Six whole weeks without him sitting on her desk next to her in front of the murder board, annoying her while she's trying to finish paperwork, or by her side at night in her bed resting her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her slim frame protectively.

Yeah, to say she missed him was and understatement.

She woke again eight hours later. It was her day off and there was no use in waking early without Castle there. As she rolled onto her back and stretched out, she smelled the faint smell of coffee. Her detective skills took over as the threw off the covers and quickly got out of bed.

As she turned the corner to her kitchen she saw him. His back was turned to her, and he was flipping pancakes, while sipping a cup of coffee. She walked up behind him where he was and wrapped her arms around his waist, placed a kiss a small kiss on this left shoulder.

"I thought I heard you coming out of your room. I never knew you to sleep past seven, and I'm gone for two and a half weeks, and all the sudden you sleep until ten?"

"Three weeks, Castle. You were gone for three weeks."

"Counting the days, are we detective?" Castle said playfully, as he turned into her embrace.

"What are you doing here, Castle? What about the-" She was cut off by his lips pressing hard and desperate to hers.

"I didn't want to be away anymore. The book tour was lame anyways. I had already been to like eight cities. I think that's enough don't you?"

"Was Paula mad?" She asked. The last thing she wants was him to piss off his bosses.

"I don't really care if she was mad or not. It was more important to be here with you, and I don't even want to think about mother could have done to my loft in the past three weeks." He had started rambling, hoping he hadn't pissed Kate off, "and I was really missing Alexis, and the boys, and even Gates, and Kate I'm-"

She couldn't help it. She quickly pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. A kiss that said everything. A kiss that showed him just how much she missed him, and how much she needed him back here.

He smirked. She missed that smirk too.

"I missed you too, Kate."

End

**Author's Note: I've never written fanfic before only read it! Please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
